Dexter Morgan/Season 6
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both Showtime's television series DEXTER and the Dexter Novels. The sixth season of Dexter premiered on 2 October 2011. It follows Dexter's and Miami Metro Homicide's investigations into a string of bizarre ritualistic killings featuring religious apocalyptic symbolism. Summary Over a year has passed since Lumen Pierce departed and Dexter continues to kill murderers. He has the assistance of a new nanny named Jamie Batista (the kid sister to Angel Batista, one of Dexter's closest colleagues at work) to watch over his son Harrison when Dexter is busy. Two ambulance drivers - Ben and Roger - are ambushed and killed by Dexter. They were paramedics who purposely let their patients die so that a doctor could harvest their organs. Both men die simultaneously, when Dexter stops their hearts with a defibrillator. Dexter then attends his High School Reunion at Alan B. Shepard High (despite the conflict with his age (Born in 1971, as confirmed via his driver's license which would have made him 20 in 1991). He is there to hunt down old classmate Joe Walker, whom he believes had a hand in the death of his wife, Janet Walker. Immediately after high school, Joe married Janet (who was one of the only people that spoke to Dexter in high school) and moved to Virginia. Three years before the reunion, Janet was found dead with a gun in her hand, an apparent suicide. Dexter notices blood under Janet's fingernails, which leads him to believe there is more to her death. After matching a sample of Joe's blood with the sample found under Janet’s fingernails, Dexter has all the proof he needs that Joe is guilty. He captures Joe, and after, Dexter questions him about his religious beliefs, Dexter kills Joe by slamming him in the face with a sledge hammer then stabbing him in the chest. Harrison is now old enough to attend preschool. Dexter wants to pass on the right principles to his son, and reluctantly chooses religion as something that might normalize and give structure to Harrison’s life. However, Dexter's atheism conflicts with Harrison's religious preschool. As he contemplates the value of religion, he finds some understanding through Brother Sam, an ex-con and murderer. Brother Sam is now a born-again Christian who counsels other ex-cons. Dexter initially sees Brother Sam's religious conversion as a scam, but Brother Sam proves himself a changed man. He even helps Dexter through a crisis when Harrison undergoes an appendectomy. Julio Benes, the leader of the street gang the Locos, comes to Dexter's attention after he and two other gang members show up at Brother Sam's auto shop looking for Nick, an ex-con and mechanic. Even under the threat of death, Sam doesn't give Nick over. Dexter acts quickly, hitting Leo Hernandez with a baseball bat and revealing that he is with Miami Metro Homicide. Julio and his boys retreat, but not before Julio mentions Hector Nunez, and how he was never found. Dexter then abducts Julio, and kills him in Hector's barber shop by slitting his throat. After that kill, Dexter begins to stalk an elderly serial killer. Walter Kenney is the notorious "Tooth Fairy Killer" who killed fifteen prostitutes during the eighties in the state of Oregon. He fell under Dexter's radar after the discovery of Rosalia Davolos' body and noticing her missing tooth. Dexter, realizing that the killer would be at least seventy years old, investigates a nearby retirement home. After distracting the receptionist, he searches the database for residents from Oregon, and comes across Walter Kenney. Dexter finds a way to meet Walter and discovers that he's missing his lateral incisor, which is the same tooth removed from all of The Tooth Fairy's victims. However, Walter becomes aware that Dexter is associated with the police, and lures him into his own trap. He calls Dexter to pick him up and then pulls a gun on him. Dexter then purposefully crashes his car, which enables him to capture Walter and take him back to his own room in the retirement home. Rather than going through his ritual with Walter, Dexter decides to smother him to make it look like a heart attack. Afterward, he dumps Walter’s "trophies" of teeth into the ocean, so nobody will ever know he was "The Tooth Fairy," thus destroying his legacy. Vince Masuka's new intern, Louis Greene, has a strong fascination with Dexter as well as The Bay Harbor Butcher and The Ice Truck Killer. Things go awry when Brother Sam is shot in his garage. Dexter realizes that Nick, a friend of Sam, is responsible for the shooting and swears revenge. Sam forgives Nick on his deathbed and implores Dexter to also forgive him. Nick initially appears remorseful, and Dexter considers the path of forgiveness over retribution. But Nick's remorse proves to be an act. When Nick begins to laugh and brag about what he did, it enrages Dexter and he drowns Nick in the surf of Biscayne Bay. After Dexter breaks his promise to Sam and kills Nick, Dexter's darkness takes over in the guise of Brian Moser. Dexter decides to go after Arthur Mitchell's son, Jonah, who Dexter suspects killed his mother and sister. Dexter tracks Jonah to Nebraska with the intent of killing him, but changes his mind after listening to Jonah. He says that his sister (due to abuse from their mother) committed suicide in a bathtub, and he became so enraged at his mother that he bludgeoned her. Guilt-ridden, Jonah begs Dexter to kill him. After learning what happened, Dexter reaffirms himself to the Code of Harry and returns to Miami, leaving Jonah alive to forgive himself. Norm is an illegal pot farmer and the owner of the Shady Lane Motel in Nebraska, where Dexter rents a room. Dexter never intended to kill Norm, but after Norm steals his knives and holds a gun on Dexter, demanding $10,000 before he will return them, Dexter grabs a nearby pitchfork and stabs Norm in the stomach. Dexter disposes of the body in a corn silo. '' Back in Miami, Dexter continues to investigate "The Doomsday Killer," a serial killer who models his crimes after the Book of Revelation. At first, he thinks the murders are being committed by two people - a fanatically religious college professor named Professor James Gellar and his protegé, Travis Marshall. Dexter tracks Travis down, but balks at killing him, believing that Travis has a conscience and is simply being led down the wrong path. When Dexter follows Travis to an old church and discovers Gellar's body in a freezer, he realizes that Travis is acting alone. Travis, who has been hallucinating Gellar, is forced to accept Gellar's death and begins to think that Dexter is "The False Prophet." He then captures Dexter and enacts The Lake of Fire, although Dexter manages to escape. After swimming for hours, he is rescued by a fishing boat carrying Cubans bound for Florida. While on the boat, he kills the captain, Alberto, because he is threatening to rob the others with a gun. Dexter throws his body overboard. Steve Dorsey and his wife, Beth, are followers of Travis Marshall aka The Doomsday Killer. Because Steve is wearing a hazmat suit on the Ricochet Rabbit (yacht), Dexter believes him to be Travis. He attempts to sedate Steve and a struggle ensues. Dexter grabs a knife and stabs Steve. When Dexter removes Steve’s mask, he is furious that it is not Travis. Before Steve dies, he tells Dexter that it is too late to stop Wormwood. Dexter leaves Steve’s body on the yacht and anonymously calls the police. While Beth Dorsey is walking through the homicide dept with Debra Morgan, Dexter notices a picture of her with Steve Dorsey on a website. Realizing that the woman with Debra is Steve’s wife and that the bomb, Wormwood, is in her backpack, he rushes out of his lab. When Debra opens the door to an interview room, Dexter shoves Beth inside just seconds after she pulls the cord on the gas bomb. Dexter slams the door shut and holds it closed while Debra evacuates the station. Beth attempts to open the door, but fails. She vomits blood and then quickly dies. Dexter is considered a hero. Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice as the "Lamb of God" during the eclipse, but Dexter manages to rescue Harrison, drug Travis, and take him to the old church. That night, Debra walks into the church to tell Dexter how she feels about him, only to see Dexter plunge a knife into Travis Marshall's chest. The two look at each other in horror and Dexter mutters, "Oh God." Victims * Ben and Roger * Joe Walker * Julio Benes * Walter Kenney. * Nick * Norm * Steve Dorsey * Beth Dorsey * Alberto * Travis Marshall Released Alive * Travis Marshall (initially) * Jonah Mitchell Killed by Others * Janet Walker (by Joe Walker) * Rosalia Davalos (by Walter Kenney) * Hector Nunez (by Julio Benes) * Omar Rivera (by Travis Marshall) * Nathan Roberts (by Travis Marshall) * Leo Hernandez (in a shootout with Miami Metro Police Department) * Jim Watson (by Kaitlyn Watson) * Sally Mitchell (by Jonah Mitchell) * Erin Baer (indirectly by Travis Marshall) * Brother Sam (by Nick) * Lisa Marshall (by Travis Marshall) * Trent Casey (by Travis Marshall) * Professor James Gellar (by Travis Marshall) * Holly Benson (by Travis Marshall, aided by Steve Dorsey and Beth Dorsey) Suicides * Rebecca Mitchell * Kaitlyn Watson Related Pages * Season Six * Doomsday Killer Case * Book of Revelation * Carissa Porter * Debra Morgan * Dexter Morgan * Diego * End of Days * Enesserrette * Jamie Batista * John the Revelator * Laci * Michelle Ross * Mike Anderson * Mindy Taylor * Nicholas Galway * Sister Daniels * Sword of John the Revelator * The Beginning of the End (website) * Trisha Billings * Two Witnesses * Docent Locations * Alan B. Shepard High * Botanical Gardens * Debra's Beach House * Dexter's Apartment * Doomsday Tableaus * Good Shepherd Auto Repair * Jonah Mitchell's House * Lucky Gentlemen's Club * Miami Cultural Center * Milagro * Our Lady of the Gulf Preschool * Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) * Saint Peter's Medical Center * Santa Maria de Laredo (abandoned church) * Travis Marshall's Apartment * University of Tallahassee Episodes # "Those Kinds of Things" # "Once Upon a Time..." # "Smokey and the Bandit" # "A Horse of a Different Color" # "The Angel of Death" # "Just Let Go" # "Nebraska" # Sin of Omission" # "Get Gellar" # "Ricochet Rabbit" # "Talk to the Hand" # "This is the Way the World Ends" Gallery 6x1 1.jpg|Dexter kills Ben and Roger Dexter's high school reunion.jpg|Dexter's high school reunion Dexter stalks Joe Walker at reunion.jpg|Dexter stalks Joe Walker at reunion Dexter at his high school reunion.jpeg|Dexter at his reunion Dexter dances at his school reunion.jpg|Dexter dances Tricia flirts with Dexter.jpg|Trisha Billings flirts with Dexter Dexter hurts Joe during footbal to obtain blood.png|Dexter purposely hurts Joe Walker during football to obtain blood Dexter captures Joe Walker with sleeper hold.png|Dexter captures Joe Walker with sleeper hold Dexter kills Joe Walker in groundskeeper's shack.png|Dexter kills Joe Walker in groundskeeper's shack Jamie Batista, Harrison's new nanny.jpg|Jamie Batista, Harrison's new nanny Dexter enrolls Harrison in Catholic school.JPG|Dexter enrolls Harrison in Catholic pre-school Debra discusses her promotion to Lieutenant.jpg|Debra Morgan discusses her promotion to Lieutenant Body of Rosalia Davalos, victim of TFK.jpg|Body of Rosalia Davalos, victim of The Tooth Fairy Killer Dexter at Walter Kenney's door.jpg|Dexter at door of Walter Kenney, The Tooth Fairy Killer Dexter golfs with Walter Kenney.jpg|Dexter golfs with Walter Kenney Dexter buys porn magazines for Walter.jpg|Dexter buys porn magazines for Walter Dexter at Walter's storage facility.jpg|Dexter at Walter's storage facility Dexter breaks into Walter's storage unit.jpg|Dexter breaks into Walter's storage unit Dexter in Walter's storage unit.png|Dexter finds teeth inside Walter's storage unit Dexter stalks Walter Kenney.jpg|Dexter stalks Walter Kenney Tooth Fairy Killer pulls gun on Dexter.jpg|Walter Kenney pulls gun on Dexter Tooth Fairy orders Dexter to drive.jpg|The Tooth Fairy Killer orders Dexter to drive Tooth Fairy Killer on kill table.jpg|The Tooth Fairy Killer on kill table Tooth Fairy Killer.jpg|Tooth Fairy Killer and Dexter Dexter looks at Walter's broken blood slide.jpg|Dexter looks at Walter Kenney's broken blood slide 6x1 2.jpg|Snakes inside a body at Seven-headed Serpent tableau Brother Sam repairs Dexter's car.jpg|Brother Sam repairs Dexter's car Dexter outside Nick's house.png|Dexter stalks Brother Sam outside Nick's house Dexter hides M99.jpg|Dexter hides M99 Dexter and Julio Benes.jpg|Dexter and Julio Benes Dexter kills Julio Benes in barber shop.jpg|Dexter kills Julio Benes in barber shop Harrison in hospital.png|Harrison in hospital with appendicitis Dexter in hospital waiting room.png|Dexter in hospital waiting room Dexter makes promises while Harrison is in surgery.jpg|Dexter makes promises while Harrison is in surgery Dexter researches complications of appendicitis.png|Dexter researches complications of appendicitis Dexter finds Bible page number.jpg|Dexter finds Bible page number Wings.png|Dexter examines angel wings from Angel of Death tableau Brother Sam and Dexter.png|Brother Sam tells Dexter about "Mister" Dexter hunts Travis.jpg|Dexter tells Travis that Gellar is pure darkness Beach House Murder Case.png|Beach House Murder Case DexterTravis1.jpg|Dexter spots Travis amid flying locusts Travis at Work.jpg|Dexter tracks Travis to his workplace Dexter in Travis Marshall's apartment.png|Dexter in Travis Marshall's apartment Dexter and body of Leo Hernandez.png|Dexter and body of Leo Hernandez Dexter tells Brother Sam that he needs car repairs.jpg|Dexter tells Brother Sam that he needs car repairs Brother Sam baptizes Nick.jpg|Brother Sam baptizes Nick Dexter watches beach baptism.jpg|Dexter watches beach baptism Brother Sam and Dexter at beach baptism.jpg|Brother Sam and Dexter at site of beach baptism Brother Sam and Dexter at baptism site.jpg|Brother Sam and Dexter at baptism site Brother Sam gives estimate for car repair.jpg|Brother gives Dexter car repair estimate Scene of Four Horsemen tableau.jpg|Scene of Four Horsemen tableau Four Horsemen tableau.jpg|Four Horsemen tableau Body of Nathan Roberts, the Horseman.png|Body of Nathan Roberts, the Horseman Angel of Death crime scene.jpg|Angel of Death crime scene Dexter photgraphs Doomsday Killer crime scene.jpg|Dexter photographs fish at Doomsday crime scene Worst Docent Ever.jpg|Worst docent ever Dexter and Brother Sam darkness and lightness.png|Brother Sam and Dexter discuss darkness and lightness Brother Sam is questioned.jpg|Brother Sam is questioned Debra tells Dexter that Brother Sam was shot.png|Debra tells Dexter that Brother Sam was shot Ex-cons pray for Brother Sam.png|Ex-cons pray for Brother Sam Brother Sam asks Dexter to forgive Nick.png|Brother Sam asks Dexter to forgive Nick Brian.jpg|Dexter's inner darkness is represented by Brian Moser Dexter attends Brother Sam's beach funeral.jpg|Dexter attends beach funeral for Brother Sam Beach funeral for Brother Sam.jpg|Beach funeral for Brother Sam Brother Sams Ex-cons.jpg|Brother Sam's ex-cons Dexter scrapes Leo Hernandez's blood off bat.png|Leo Hernandez's blood scraped from baseball bat Dexter debates forgiving Nick.png|Dexter considers forgiving Nick Dexter drowns Nick.png|Dexter drowns Nick in the surf Illusion of Brian appears.jpg|Dexter's darkness appears as Brian Dexter sees Brian's illusion.jpg|Brian as Dexter's darkness Dexter drives to Nebraska.jpg|Dexter drives to Nebraska Dexter and Brian's illusion dump Nick's remains into Gulf Stream.jpg|Dexter dumps Nick's remains into Gulf Stream Dexter talks to Laci, a cashier.jpg|Dexter flirts with Laci, a cashier Dexter has sex with Laci, then steals her gun.jpg|Dexter has sex with Laci, then steals her gun Dexter and Laci, a cashier.jpg|Dexter and Laci, a cashier Example of Dexter's markmanship.png|Dexter shoots billboard while speeding Dexter drives to Nebraska with Brian's illusion.jpg|Dexter enjoys his drive to Nebraska Dexter shoots gun out of car window.png|Dexter fires gun out of car window The Shady Lane Motel.jpg|The Shady Lane Motel Dexter rents a room from Norm.jpg|Dexter rents a room from Norm Dexter finds pot farm in a corn field.jpg|Dexter finds Norm's pot farm in a corn field Jonah's hardware store.jpg|Dexter enters Jonah Mitchell's hardware store Jonah greets Dexter.jpg|Jonah greets Dexter Dexter outside Jonah's workplace.jpg|Dexter talks to Jonah outside his workplace Dexter parks outside Jonah's house.jpg|Dexter parks outside Jonah's house Dexter smells bleach in Jonah's house.jpg|Dexter smells bleach inside Jonah's house Dexter confronts Jonah about his lies.jpg|Dexter confronts Jonah about his lies Jonah's neighor notices Dexter.jpg|Jonah's neighbor notices Dexter Dexter kills Norm with a pitchfork.png|Dexter kills Norm with a pitchfork Brian tempts Dexter to keep on killing.jpg|Dexter is tempted to keep killing Dexter throws Norm's body into a corn silo.jpg|Dexter throws Norm's body into a corn silo Dexter apologizes to Debra for taking several days off.jpg|Dexter apologizes to Debra for taking several days off Dexter finds Bible page number on body of Horseman.jpg|Dexter finds Bible page number on body of Horseman Dexter looks for clues on angel wings.png|Dexter looks for clues on angel wings Scales of Justice tableau.jpg|Scales of Justice tableau Dexter reads a story to Harrison.jpg|Dexter reads a story to Harrison Doomsday Killer Investigation.jpg|Doomsday Killer Investigation The Whore of Babylon tableau.jpg|The Whore of Babylon tableau Dexter sits near Travis in diner.jpg|Dexter sits near Travis in diner Dexter quotes a Bible verse to Travis.png|Dexter quotes a Bible verse to Travis Dexter studies Brother Sam's Bible.jpg|Dexter studies Brother Sam's Bible Travis and Dexter wait for Gellar.png|Travis and Dexter wait for Gellar Louis Greene shows Dexter his serial killer game.jpg|Louis Greene shows Dexter his serial killer game Dexter warns Professor Casey.png|Dexter warns Professor Casey that he is in danger Dexter climbs up an elevator shaft.jpg|Dexter climbs up an elevator shaft Atheist professor murdered by Doomsday Killer.jpg|Atheist professor murdered by Doomsday Killer Professor Casey's body.jpg|Body of Professor Trent Casey Professor Casey is missing a hand.jpg|Professor Casey is missing a hand Dexter doused with blood in Bowls of Wrath tableau.jpg|Dexter doused with blood in Bowls of Wrath tableau Dexter discovers Gellar's frozen body.jpg|Dexter discovers Gellar's frozen body Paintings of tableaus discovered in church.png|Paintings of tableaus found in church Travis imagines a conversation with a long dead Gellar.jpg|Travis imagines a conversation with a long dead Gellar Dexter hears Travis argue with a deceased Gellar.png|Dexter hears Travis argue with a deceased Gellar Dexter learns name of Travis' doctor.jpg|Dexter learns the name of Travis' doctor Dexter anonymously reports poison gas.png|Dexter anonymously reports poison gas Dexter on Richochet Rabbit.jpg|Dexter on Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) Dexter finds dangerous chemical on Richochet Rabbit.jpg|Dexter finds dangerous chemicals on Richochet Rabbit Dexter traps Beth Dorsey with poison gas.png|Dexter traps Beth Dorsey with poison gas Tableau created by Dexter.jpg|Tableau created by Dexter Debra's dream.png|Debra's dream about Dexter Debra feels more than sisterly love for Dexter.png|Debra feels more than sisterly love for Dexter Painting by Travis.PNG|Dexter shocked by painting of himself Travis' painting of Dexter.jpg|Travis' painting of Dexter Dexter calls Travis pretending to be The Beast.png|Dexter calls Travis pretending to be The Beast Dexter in Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Dexter in Lake of Fire tableau Dexter frees himself from Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Dexter frees himself from Lake of Fire tableau Dexter swims away from Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Dexter swims away from Lake of Fire tableau Dexter is rescued by immigrants; he kills Alberto.jpg|Dexter is rescued by Cubans; he kills Alberto Dexter back on shore from immigrant boat.jpg|Dexter back on shore from Milagro boat Harrison's preschool pageant.jpg|Harrison's preschool pageant Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice as the Lamb.png|Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice as the Lamb Travis tells Dexter to inject himself with his needle.jpg|Travis orders Dexter to inject himself with his needle Dexter notices that a sedated Travis is wearing his shirt.jpg|Dexter notices that a sedated Travis is wearing his shirt Dexter takes blood slide from Travis.jpg|Dexter takes blood trophy from Travis Dexter mocking Travis.jpg|Dexter mocks Travis Debra walks in as Dexter kills Travis.png|Debra walks in on Dexter killing Travis Dexter realizes that Debra saw him kill Travis.png|Dexter realizes that Debra saw him kill Travis References Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Main characters Category:Serial killers Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Forensics Category:Dexter Morgan Category:Alive Category:Seasons Category:Season Six Category:Indexter